


Run

by crescentsteel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Romance, Semi Eita Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentsteel/pseuds/crescentsteel
Summary: Will you survive a zombie run with Semi Eita?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Run

The usual chilly Autumn breeze is not present tonight among the crowd you are standing with. The sun has already set hours ago and darkness has completely enveloped the usually deserted area. The only source of light in the place is that one large orange fluorescence which only covered a certain spot. Tall trees are looming over the few empty, abandoned houses with only a narrow concrete path that accommodated the amount of people here tonight. 

It was downright eerie, if not for the excitement buzzing in the air at the event that is about to take place. You’re so darn excited that your fingers are curling up. You clasp them together to contain the anticipation pumping in your whole body.

“Are you sure about this, y/n?”

Your gray-haired boyfriend wore a smile to hide his worry, but you see through it anyway. It doesn’t affect you though. The fact that he went with you to attend this event is enough to make you silly happy.

You cling to his arm cheerfully. “Of course! This is gonna be so fun. I can feel it already.” You go in front of him and embrace him, burying your face on his chest. You squeal giddily from the promise of the thrill you will experience with him tonight.

Semi looks at people around you with a mild pink tint on his face. Compared to you, he’s a bit more reserved in showing affection, especially publicly. But he doesn't have the heart to push you away while you happily embrace him. He puts his hands on your shoulders as his way of reciprocating. 

You look up to him with bright eyes beaming with zeal. It mellowed him up. He forgets about his surroundings and just admires how pretty you look like this. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” you say with the most adorable smile. He cups your cheek and rubs it with his thumb.

“Just don’t hurt yourself later, okay?” 

A loud siren drowns out the murmuring of the crowd. It was disturbing to say the least. He looks around to see where it came from. He knows that aside from the people here, there’s literally no one else around. This place is as abandoned as it gets.

You pull away from him.

“It’s gonna start soon. Let’s go.” You drag him to the starting line where they’re giving out instructions. Present there are a few staff distributing your kits which consists of a flashlight, a belt with three red bands, and white paper that has (3) on it. Behind the staff is a black gate that’s closed shut. He attempts to look beyond it just to get a glimpse of what will take place, but he fails to see anything at a significant distance from the lack of light. 

Earlier, there was enough space for everybody. Now that everyone’s gathered and restless from the anticipation, it’s getting a bit too cramped for his taste. You aren’t fazed though. You looked more excited actually. 

“Have you done this before?” 

You frown at him. “Didn’t I tell you? I do this every year.”

That took him by surprise. For someone doing this annually, you’re way too pumped up.

“Why are you so excited then?”

“Cause you’re with me, of course.”

He can never understand how you say whatever’s in your head without any hesitation. Yet, he finds it so endearing because it’s something he’s unable to do. As much as he loves you, his thoughts just don’t come out as they are in his thoughts. It’s usually filtered out to reduce whatever lovey dovey cheesiness his words might have. Sometimes he feels bad about it because he can’t be as candid as you are. You never complained though. 

He clears his throat to rub off the fluster he’s holding in.

“So tell me if I got this right. These 3 red strips are our lives?” He softly tugs the bands hanging on your waist. They’re flimsy and he can tell that a soft pull can easily remove them.

“Mmhmm. Lose them all and you’re out.”

“And we can’t touch the ‘zombies’?”

“Yep.. We just outrun or avoid them.”

“For how long?”

Your eyes dart to the side then up, evidently thinking of the answer to his question.  
“Hmm, they won’t be onto us all the time. But the track is 6 kilometers long.”

6 kilometers? He didn’t think this whole thing would cover that much distance. Not that he can’t handle it. It should be nothing compared to Coach Washijo’s training. But you, he wasn’t aware that you can cover that gap. You’re not exactly the type to be into any strenuous physical activity. The only time is when …

“What’s wrong, Eita? Your face is flushed.”  
When you put a hand on his neck to gauge his temperature, he grabs your wrist in a flash and puts it down. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t mind it.”

Your once exuberant demeanor dwindled down to a despondent one.

“Are you mad because I dragged you into this?”

Oh shit. He didn’t mean to sound harsh. He just didn’t want to let you know that his mind took a sudden lewd turn. 

“Heeey,” he says softly while squeezing your hands. “I swear it’s not that. There’s just a lot of people so it feels hot.”

“Are you uncomfortable?” the same anxious look still spread on your face. 

He pinches your cheeks upward to form a goofy smile on your troubled face. “Don’t worry about me, y/n. We’re going to outrun these zombies like shit, okay?” Your lovely smile comes back as you nod.

The same siren rings again, signalling the gates to open. The orange light powers down, which is replaced by flickering, dim lamp posts beyond the gate. It reveals a concrete path. It’s supposed to be the only path, but there were signs that say (1) (2) (3). (2) was the concrete path in the middle while the (1) and (3) led to the left and the right which are soiled grounds.

The number you drew from the staff was three so you went right. There were less people now since the crowd had been divided into three. He wasn’t expecting much, but he didn’t expect anything. There were no zombies, just the attendees that were grouped with you two. If it weren’t for the signs where to go, he’d have no idea how to proceed. 

There were no fixed lights, only the flashlights that were handed to everyone. Even with a group of people, footsteps and the rustling of the leaves were the only sounds he could hear. No one talked. Minutes of walking forward in silence went by and still, nothing. Yet, he’s getting creeped out. He can’t shake the feeling that he’s being watched. He let his eyes wander at the darkness lurking in the seams of the forest-like area. 

The fragile tension in the air broke when someone screamed. It came from behind. All those who were near you turned their heads back to see what it was, including him. But he doesn’t see the source of commotion when the people suddenly sprints to his direction. 

He knew that it was the zombies, but he just stood there because he wanted to see them in action. When they come into view, he regrets dawdling around. They aren’t like the zombies you’d see in theme parks for fun. If he didn’t know that this was just a halloween event, he’d be convinced that they’re real. To make it worse, they’re not the limping, sluggish zombies - they are out to get people. 

‘The fuck are they supposed to be - track runner zombies?’ he said in his head.

He was too absorbed in the scenery that he only snapped out of it when he heard snarling and huffing too close to him already. 

He pivots a complete 180-degree on his heels and dashes away. He might have reacted late but his athleticism will make up for it. He didn't look back and focused his energy on his legs. He thought that the zombies only came from behind. Apparently, they also came from the side of the pathway. Everything seems straight out of a horror movie. Shriek and snarls filled the forest air. It’s like Wrong Turn but with zombies. 

So what if it’s not real? It’s too creepy. No way he’s letting any of those zombies near him. 

He sees a sign that says ‘200 meters from the end’ when he feels something’s not right. Something’s missing. 

He forgot about you! Fuuuck. He stops dead on his tracks and looks around while panting. Maybe you’ve caught up to him. But he highly doubts it. He was running at full speed. And just like he thought, he couldn’t see you anywhere near him. He panicked when the zombies came that you completely slipped from his mind.

‘Shit. Shit. Shit. I’m an idiot.’ 

He lets out a grunt knowing that there’s no other choice but to go back and look for you. You might be a regular attendee, but that didn’t ensure your safety. 

Zombies were sparing him second glances because he’s the only one who’s heading back to where they came from. 

Going back meant facing the zombies head on while not getting caught. Running away was easy. Avoiding the zombies head on while looking for you simultaneously right after sprinting with all his might was not. He’s already tired.

With two zombies growling in front of him as they blocked his path, he just gave up. “I’m just looking for my girlfriend, okay? Can’t you just let me through?” He took his “lives” and dangled it in front of them. “You can have these. Have you seen someone wearing a pink sweater and gray pants?” The two zombies stood straight and looked at each other. 

“I think we passed by someone wearing pink.” Zombie A said. “Not really sure if that’s her though.” Zombie B added. He hands them his lives for the information they gave him. Now that he doesn’t have any, the zombies won’t bother chasing him anymore.

The two went on running after other attendees. After they got out of the way, he sees you right there jogging towards him. 

“Eitaaaa.” You half-shouted. When you reached each other, you slouched with your hands on your knees while panting. “Why did you,” more panting, “leave me?”

“Uhh.” He scratched his head trying to find an excuse. “I thought you were with me the whole time.” He smiles apologetically at you. You stand straight and look at him with sulking eyes. “But you ran so fast! I thought we were gonna outrun them together.” You raised your voice at ‘together.’

“Well, we can outrun them now.” He says in an attempt to console you.

You pout as you softly speak, “I lost my lives already. I was distracted trying to find you.” He was going to apologize but a zombie suddenly appeared behind you without you noticing. He grabs you to his side. “Dude. We don’t have lives anymore.”

The zombie looks at both your empty waistbands then runs away.

“Wait. How come you don’t have any left? You were so fast.” 

He felt bad about lying previously so he admits what really happened. He was expecting you to sulk even more but you put your arms around him and smirk. “Hehe. Did you really get that scared?” 

He pats your head lovingly and indulges your amusement of having him spooked. “Yes, I did. Let’s try again next year?” Your eyes become wide as saucers before they sparkle with excitement. “You want to do it again?!”

He smiles.“Yeah, why not?” He has to admit that the run got him going. Looking back at what happened, it was actually thrilling. If only he didn’t ‘accidentally’ lose you, he ‘s confident that you two could have finished the whole marathon. 

“Yes!!” You pressed yourself to him and held on to him completely. Everyone seems to be busy in the chase anyways so he envelops his arms around your waist and returns the hug this time. Two seconds passed and he realized how ludicrous you two looked, snuggling in the middle a marathon with zombies. 

As of reading his mind, you pull away first and meet his gaze with your distinct warm smile. “Let’s go home?” 

He grabs your hand and holds it. “Yeah.”

Amidst the zombies and people running around in the moonlit forest, you two walk to the end of the pathway with your fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @crescentsteel


End file.
